Rising Breakdown Sphere: Birth
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: The story takes place after, Mixed.


Rising Breakdown Sphere: Birth

* * *

In the grand city of Altissia, Aizen and Jessica along with a few of their friends were on a week vacation to relax from their duties.

"Nice warm July." Kakuzu said looking around while fishing.

"So where are the girls?" Pain asked looking over to Aizen who was also fishing.

"I think they are window shopping." Aizen said tugging on his fishing rod.

"Window shopping?" Deidara asked with a grin on his face.

"Not that kind of window shopping you perv." Aizen said.

"So we got one more day left on our vacation, what do you think we should do together?" Zangei asked while eating a sandwich.

"I say that carnival." Deidara said.

"Or rob a bank." Kakuzu suggested.

"How about we wait for the girls to come back and we can discuss it with them." Aizen said.

"Say where is Kisame?" Gin asked looking around.

Deidara hid a grin turning his head.

Meanwhile at a fountain section with kids playing around was Jessica, Harribel, Konan, and Kisame.

"I still don't know why you are here with us." Konan asked Kisame.

"I just feel like tagging along. Us girls need to stick together." Kisame said.

Konan looked at him and frowned at his words of 'us girls'.

"Did he trick you to taking female hormone pills?" Konan asked.

"What?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'll deal with him later." Konan said.

Kisame waved his hands down.

"Oh, silly Konan. Say Jessica are you okay?" Kisame asked.

Jessica had to sit down and clutched her pregnant stomach.

"No, I-" Jessica began to say.

Suddenly Jessica's water broke right in front of them.

Kisame passed out just like that.

"Oh no, it's happening." Jessica said starting to panic.

"Relax, calm down." Harribel said helping her up.

"We need to get to a nearby clinic." Konan said.

A nearby couple ran over.

"We can take you to the nearest clinic." The man said.

They quickly followed while Harribel had to drag Kisame.

Kisame slowly woke up.

"What- oh I had a dream that Jessica's water broke." Kisame said.

"Do not pass out again but it did, we need to hurry." Harribel said.

Kisame got up nodding.

"Oh god, I hope I didn't break my nails." Kisame said checking them as he ran.

Harribel rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to beat up Deidara." Harribel grumbled.

Konan looked at Harribel and Kisame.

"I'm going to find the men, stay with her." Konan said and ran off the other direction.

"I have to wait till Aizen comes." Jessica said to Harribel and Kisame as they followed the couple.

"No, you have to do this." Harribel said.

"Oh Jessy, I feel for you!" Kisame said.

Jessica grabbed Kisame's neck.

"I'll make you feel it bud!" Jessica shouted.

"H-help!" Kisame choked.

Harribel loosened Jessica's grip and they walked into a nearby clinic building.

Meanwhile at one of the many canals of Altissia.

"You know what we should do, take these boats and head up north to that fishing spot, we could compete and try to win the big bucks. Catch us the biggest fish." Kakuzu said.

"We are already rich." Gin said.

"Yes, but we can be richer." Kakuzu said.

"Well the competition is going to start in ten minutes, I guess we could." Aizen said with a shrug.

Kakuzu was already getting in one of the tied boats.

"Come on boys!" Kakuzu shouted.

"You guy's have fun, we are going to take a look at more of the city." Grimmjow said waving as the Arrancars walked off.

Zetsu carefully got in the boat.

"If we fall in, I hope you can catch us." The white half of Zetsu said.

"If not we will find a way to eat you." The black half of Zetsu said.

Hidan cringed and helped him in.

"Onward!" Aizen shouted.

Tousen and Gin rowed while on the other boat, Hidan and Kakuzu rowed.

Rushing up to the Arrancars was Konan.

"Jessica is in labor! Here on the map is where she is." Konan said pointing to the circle.

"Already!?" Grimmjow said shocked.

"We should hurry." Starrk said and they began to run off.

"Where is everyone else!?" Konan shouted.

"They are over around the corner!" Yammy yelled.

Konan ran around the corner to see the men already out in the water headed to the flags in the distance of the competition.

"Oh, son of a-" Konan said looking at a docked boat.

Konan got in grumbling and rowed as fast as she could.

"I want tofu dipped in-" Dengakuman shouted popping his head out from under a small fishing net in the boat.

Konan screamed and tipped the boat falling back making Dengakuman scream and fall in with her.

The boat sunk as Konan and Dengakuman floated.

Konan gave a mean look at Dengakuman who suddenly put up a bright smile.

"That won't work on me." Konan said.

"Damn." Dengakuman said sighing.

Meanwhile, at the competition, the men were fishing around other fishermen.

"We have one hour to find the biggest fish amongst everyone! Work your asses boys!" Kakuzu shouted to them all.

"You can help you know." Sasori said.

"Don't argue with me boy!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Permission to push him in?" Tousen asked Aizen.

"Debating." Aizen said.

"So what is the prize again?" Deidara asked while smoking weed and fishing.

"Ten thousand coins and a face to who catches the big one around the city for a month. Oh and free lobster for a month too." Aizen said.

The man realized the word lobster and immediately recast.

"Come on I need it!" Aizen shouted.

"With sauce!" Pain chimed in.

"Lemon too." Sasori said.

"Woah I got something- it's heavy!" Pain said reeling.

Kakuzu helped him.

"Come on boy, reel it in like your life depended on it!" Kakuzu shouted.

"It's really heavy damn, guy's we might of hit the jackpot!" Pain said.

Suddenly popping up was Konan with a mean look at Pain.

"Oh, hunny!" Pain said.

"Heavy?" Konan said growling.

"Heh uh... well uh, I uh-" Pain began to say.

"Look no time, Jessica has gone into labor!" Konan said.

Everyone was shocked and looked at Aizen.

Aizen looked at them and then looked at the sign that said lobster.

"Aizen!" Sasori yelled.

"We got thirty minutes, I'm sure she can wait." Aizen said.

Konan got onto their boat and grabbed his neck.

"You are going to see the birth of your kid or so help me god I will shove that fishing pole not up your ass but through the whole of your penis, and I swear... it will fit and go out your mouth!" Konan yelled.

Everyone and other competitors were speechless and scared.

"Holy shit." Itachi said.

Aizen gulped nodding.

"Gentlemen we are heading back." Aizen said.

"No, we won't! We are going to win the money!" Kakuzu said jumping in and shoving Konan off.

Konan in the water tried to grab him.

Suddenly the boat was moving from Aizen's line and Kakuzu grabbed it.

"Hold on we got something!" Kakuzu shouted.

"No, we are heading back." Aizen said.

Suddenly the line pulled and the boat rocked making Gin and Tousen fall off and Kakuzu, Aizen and Deidara to fall in and hold on.

"Help us!" Aizen yelled.

Everyone was shocked seeing them zoom by.

"Something is pulling them!" A fisherman shouted.

Pain helped Konan into their boat.

"We need to hurry to Jessica, I'm sure they got it." Pain said.

Meanwhile, Jessica was screaming inside the clinic.

"Oh my god I'm going to lose it, where is Aizen!" Jessica shouted.

"Oh, Aizeykins is probably stuck in traffic." Kisame said fanning his hands.

"Talk normal!" Jessica yelled.

"Deidara gave him those hormone pills!" Harribel yelled.

"He what?" Kisame asked confused.

"Don't worry about it- listen, Jessica, you need to push. Damn it you need to push." Harribel said.

"What if he isn't here to see him or her born?" Jessica asked.

"Then shame on him- listen we are not going to argue you need to start to push." Harribel said.

"We came as- oh god!" Grimmjow said rushing in and then rushing back out.

"Oh good they are here- let me see if Aizen is with them." Harribel said running out.

Kisame stood there and Jessica glared at him.

"Get out please." Jessica said.

"I figured." Kisame sighed walking out.

"Where is Aizen?" Harribel asked.

"Konan went to fetch them." Grimmjow said.

"She won't do it unless he's here- I'm going to have to knock some sense into her." Harribel said.

"Maybe she just needs a big ol hug." Kisame suggested clapping.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow said.

"Deidara, Medicine." Harribel said walking back into the room with two nurses.

"Oh." Grimmjow said understanding what she meant.

Meanwhile, Deidara, Kakuzu and Aizen were holding on to the boat while being dragged by whatever creature underwater was taking them.

They were going through the canals and out to open parts of water and back into canals.

"This is going to make us rich!" Kakuzu shouted.

"We need to get off!" Aizen yelled.

"Dude this is awesome." Deidara said softly while high.

Aizen took his sword and dipped it in the water pushing against the wave and felt something under and poked it.

The creature jumped out of the water briefly and it was a young Leviathan serpent.

"Oh shit! Let go of this thing now!" Aizen yelled.

"No! Money!" Kakuzu shouted.

"I will give you ten thousand coins!" Aizen yelled.

"Dude, like was that a snake?" Deidara asked softly.

"Will you stop getting high!" Aizen yelled.

Kakuzu blinked.

"Sharp corner hold on!" Kakuzu shouted.

The boat left the water and the fishing rod swung out. The boat flew up into the air.

Aizen and Kakuzu were yelling while Deidara was making a soft faint yell.

Konan and the others made it to the clinic.

Konan was there with Jessica and Harribel.

The two nurses were prepared.

"Almost, you have to push now!" The nurse said.

Jessica was yelling loudly.

Pain was looking out the window at the lobby while waiting and noticed a boat shadow and cocked an eyebrow.

The boat went through the roof and into the room Jessica was in and in fright she popped the baby out just like that.

Kakuzu and Aizen were knocked out while Deidara just blinked and looked around slowly and looked at Jessica and the others and gave them a wave.

An hour later, Aizen woke up while in a hospital bed beside Jessica, all bandaged up.

"Look who's awake." Jessica said to him.

"Where is he?" Aizen asked.

Jessica grinned and moved for him to see the baby sleeping beside her.

"She is okay." Jessica corrected.

Aizen smiled and tried to move.

"You broke your leg and two of your ribs and bruised your head pretty badly." Jessica said.

"I guess I just have to look till I'm better." Aizen said looking at his baby girl.

"So a Leviathan huh?" Jessica said.

"A young one." Aizen said.

"I was surprised to what Deidara said. I then got the idea of how about we name her, Leviathan." Jessica asked.

"Levi for short- yeah we can name her Leviathan." Aizen said.

"Where is Kakuzu?" Aizen asked looking around.

"He only got a broken shoulder." Jessica said.

"Remind me to kick his ass." Aizen said.

"Oh, and he won the catch since it was a leviathan. He's giddy with joy." Jessica said.

"Yeah well, that joy won't last long." Aizen mumbled.

Two days later they were back in Varrock with Zangei and Hidan helping Aizen onto his throne chair.

"The healer said she will be back tomorrow and in two days you should be all healed up." Zangei said.

"Thank you both." Aizen said.

Kisame was nearby chasing Deidara yelling at him.

"I will kill you for giving me that medicine!" Kisame shouted.

"Help an ugly fish is going to rape me!" Deidara shouted jokingly running around.

"Hidan can you please shut those two up..." Aizen said.

Hidan smirked walking off holding his scythe.

"So, you are a father now." Gin said.

"Yes but the time is coming soon for us to take the Kandarin Region." Aizen said.

"You aren't concerned over the childs well being?" Gin asked.

"I am but we have bigger fish. Once I control the entire planet the baby will be safe in my world." Aizen said.

Gin just nodded.

"The time is coming Gin. The time is coming. The birth of a new age." Aizen said.

"Now Gin, fix me lobster!" Aizen demanded.

"Thought you'd never ask." Gin said walking off.

"Me want lobster dipped in tofu on a stick!" Dengakuman shouted popping up from behind Aizen's shoulder.

Aizen just grinned at the viewers.


End file.
